plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bananasaurus Rex
:Not to be confused with Tyrannosaurus Rex, a dinosaur and environmental modifier in Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Banana Animal Plant |ability = Dino Roar: This gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = She's a banana first and a dinosaur second. But it's a close second.|trait = Double Strike}} Bananasaurus Rex is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . She has the Double Strike trait, and her Dino-Roar ability gives her +1 /+1 . Origins She is based on the banana, an edible fruit, botanically a berry, produced by several kinds of large herbaceous, flowering plants in the genus Musa; and the Tyrannosaurus, more commonly known as Tyrannosaurus rex, a carnivorous dinosaur in the genus of coelurosaurian theropoda dinosauria. Her name is a portmanteau of the words "banana", the real-life plant she is based on; and "Tyrannosaurus rex", the real-life dinosaur she is based on. Her name could also be a reference to the famous internet gamer of the same name, though this may just be a coincidence. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Banana Animal Plant *'Trait:' Double Strike *'Ability: Dino Roar': This gets +1 /+1 *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description She's a banana first and a dinosaur second. But it's a close second. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Tribe change: Fruit Animal Plant → Banana Animal Plant Update 1.16.10 *Ability removed. *Trait added: Double Strike (Same effect as previous ability) Update 1.22.12 *Ability streamlined: When you draw a card: This gets +1 /+1 → Dino Roar: This gets +1 /+1 . Strategies With While initially not the most cost-effective plant, Bananasaurus Rex can become very strong in the late game. Aside from pure stat-boosting cards, you should also try to increase her stats by using cards that draw other cards, like Flourish and Holo-Flora. While all other classes have ways to draw cards as well, Green Shadow is arguably the best hero in terms of card draw due to her abundance of card-drawers like Sow Magic Beans, Planet of the Grapes, and Lima-Pleurodon. Bananasaurus Rex also acts as an alternative to , but she does not benefit from . However, Team-Up plants like Torchwood can protect her in the early turns, because she is weaker at the beginning of the game. Party Thyme is a very good choice too, since Bananasaurus Rex does a bonus attack after she has finished attacking in the Fight! phase, causing it to draw cards to boost Bananasaurus Rex. However, it is weak, so make sure to protect and/or boost Party Thyme. Other cards that draw or Conjure cards, like Sage Sage and Bean Counter, can also boost her. Mayflower giving the player a card upon hitting the zombie hero can also boost Bananasaurus Rex's stats. Keeping a received superpower works too because it counts as drawing a card. Flourish, Re-Peat Moss, Bananasaurus Rex and possibly Party Thyme together are a great combo. When you play Flourish, Bananasaurus Rex will gain +2 /+2 while Re-Peat Moss does a bonus attack. With Party Thyme as well, you will draw another card, boosting Bananasaurus Rex's stats by +1 /+1 again. Against You should target this plant before she becomes too strong. This can occasionally be very hard to do if lots of cards are drawn. However, the turn she's played can be troublesome to deal with if not boosted. This is because most tricks cannot deal with this efficiently, and will need support. In addition, brains will likely be spent, and there will be no time for tricks. Electrobolt can easily defeat this before anything happens. The Smash could also use Slammin' Smackdown as well. If she gets out of control, use instant-kill cards like Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] zombies, or to destroy her. If none of these options are available, destroy plants that give the opposing hero more cards such as Mayflower or Party Thyme to slow down the process of boosting the Bananasaurus Rex. Unless necessary (such as deliberately boosting her before playing Rocket Science), do not use Regifting Zombie when there is a Bananasaurus Rex or she will gain +2 /+2 . Gallery Trivia *In the release trailer, her tongue is red. However, it is vanilla-colored in-game like the flesh of a banana. **Also in the trailer, she is seen eating a , but in-game, she leaps up and bites them instead. Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Banana cards Category:Double Strike cards Category:Dino-Roar cards